


In Which First Dates are the ACTUAL Worst

by fancypearl



Series: Adventures in Loving too Fast [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is soft, Angelica is seriously contemplating murdering John, Angelica just wants to study, Angelica will kill you if you even THINK about hurting Alex, Deaf Alex, Eliza just wants to be with her gf, First Dates, Fluff, Gay disaster John, John is soft, Mild Angst, Multi, Trans Alex, plz protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: Angelica just wanted to study for her finance exam, but Alex has a date with John and needs someone to translate. John is an actual mess once again, and Angelica may just have him murdered when this is all said and done.





	In Which First Dates are the ACTUAL Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack *throws confetti*. I love the response I got for this so I decided to make more- and I have more ideas so this could actually be a thing. Some important things to note: 
> 
> 1.) I did some research on why some deaf people do not like hearing aids- so I'm definitely not judging those who do choose to wear hearing aids. I just know that for some they are not comfortable and really do not help. 
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, just John being a mess and Angelica being done ™

Angelica couldn’t help but rub her finger tips over her eyes as the loud banging sounds coming Alex’s room increased in volume. He was moving things around, or looking for... something. Usually, she was okay with the random noises coming from her friend’s room. However, not when she was in the middle of studying for her finance exam next week. 

She grumbled to herself and made her way to Alex’s room. She knocked a few times before peeking in. She couldn’t help but gawk at all of the clothes on the floor and Alex standing in the middle of it. She waved her hand a couple of times, getting his attention. 

“Can you please quiet down.” She signed. “I’m trying to study.” 

“I’m sorry.” He signed back to her. He frowned and suddenly looked very sheepish. 

The aggravation left Angelica and she sighed. It wasn’t his fault, of course. One thing that had taken some getting used to was that Alex was completely unaware of the noise he made. He fidgeted when he was nervous; he would bounce his leg, or tap his pencil- and it was something both Angelica and Eliza had come to accept. 

Angelica smiled gently and shook her head. “I am sorry. I should not have been so rude.” She then looked around the room and back at Alex. “What happened here?” 

“He has a date!” Eliza said from behind her. 

Angelica jumped, turning around and glaring at her sister. Eliza gave her a big grin as she side-stepped into the room. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Angelica snapped. 

Eliza tapped her sister’s nose playfully and turned back to Alex, so he wouldn't feel left out of the conversation. “He has a date with that cute John boy next door- I taught him to sign.” Eliza said, voice full of pride as she also signed what she was saying. 

“The one who was out to kill you?” Angelica signed with a smirk. 

“He WASN’T trying to kill me.” Alex replied, narrowing his eyes. 

Eliza tapped Angelica’s arm, and gave her the laundry basket. Angelica groaned and stomped her foot a bit. 

“Your day to do laundry.” Eliza shrugged. “Check the board.” 

The board. It was Alex’s idea, of course. When the friends had rented the apartment, it became clear the lack of communication was making it difficult to decide who was in charge of what chore. Eliza had taken it upon herself, being the mom-friend that she was. But soon she became agitated with doing everything herself, and went on strike. 

Thus, the chore board was created. 

Since it was Alex’s idea, he took upon himself to decide who was in charge of what- and what day. If you ask Angelica, it was a bit unfair. Alex hated laundry, or cleaning really- so he put himself in charge of the days where the laundry load was low. 

Sure, Alex was a sweetheart... 

But also, a class-A stinker. 

She glared at Alex when she heard a quiet giggle coming from her friend. “Would you like to wash ALL my clothes next time?” She signed, smirking at her friend’s sudden expression. 

He scrunched his nose and quickly gave her the middle finger. 

X 

Angelica was just starting the laundry when her sister squeezed into the laundry room and shut the door. 

“Hey, um...” She said slowly, and Angelica turned to find her sister wringing her hands together. This was classic Eliza language... Meaning that she wanted to ask for a favor. “I have a favor to ask.” 

Predictable. 

“Yes?” Angelica asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay, so John- that's the guy Alex is going on a date with- he's not FLUENT in sign language.” Eliza explained. “I was supposed to accompany Alex on his date, to you know... Just make sure they understood each other. But here’s the thing-” 

“Eliza...” Angelica groaned. 

“The thing IS,” Eliza interrupted, “I already have a date with Maria and I can’t just skip the date with Maria. She’s leaving in a couple of weeks for her relief trip.” 

Angelica shrugged. “Okay? Double date.” 

“Angelica, you don’t understand.” Eliza said slowly. “Maria is leaving in a few weeks. We’re going to be alone. I won’t SEE her for months-” 

Angelica shook her head and put a hand up to silence her sister. This was her little sister, and she never wanted to think of her sister being with ANYONE. 

Eliza smirked. “So, you’ll go?” 

“I have a finance test in a WEEK, Liza.” Angelica protested. She leaned against the washing machine, to look at her sister. “Why don’t you ask Peggy?” 

“Peggy is in HIGH SCHOOL, Angie.” Eliza rolled her eyes. “Also, I love our little sister but she is the flakiest seventeen-year-old I’ve ever known.” 

Angelica thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. Peggy meant well, but both sisters knew that she would rather play video games, or whatever Peggy was into these days. 

“I really need to study...” Angelica protested. 

“Your test is in a WEEK.” Eliza reminded. She looked behind her, and her face suddenly grew somber. “In plus, when was the last time we actually saw Alex THIS happy. You know that people can be cruel, and he gets so lonely.” 

That was all Angelica needed to hear. No one could deny that Alex was cute, and there were men and women alike who fell for his charm. However, not many stayed around once they realized he was deaf. They didn’t take the time to get to understand how Alex communicated. He was strong, though. He had fought his entire life, fought to be who he was- faced the transphobia. 

But Angelica knew that it hurt him when he received the text saying that it was “just too difficult”, or was ignored all together. 

“Fine.” Angelica said finally. “Only because, you’re right, I haven’t seen him this excited for a while.” 

X 

On the day of the actual date, Alexander’s anxiety was almost palpable. Of course, he would never admit that he was anxious- but Angelica could see it in the way that he paced, and went back and forth on keeping his hair up or down. 

“Keep it down, it looks cute.” She signed, ruffling his dark hair. She had just convinced him that it was time to actually get going. 

She paused when she noticed his ears. 

“Hearing aids?” She signed. 

He quickly brushed his hair over his ears and looked away. Angelica frowned. The hearing aids had never helped, and only made him uncomfortable. He had said so himself. Alex had explained that they didn't make anything clear- just loud. 

Angelica knew that people had often asked him, “why don’t you just use hearing aids?” 

“You don’t have to wear them.” She reminded, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You do not have to impress anybody.” 

Alex thought about it, and shook his head. “I want to wear them.” He responded. 

That was the end of the conversation. Angelica knew that Alex was stubborn, and would only get upset if she tried to persuade him. That didn’t make her heart ache any less- she didn’t want him to be uncomfortable for anyone. 

The drive to the small café was filled with a comfortable silence. John apparently was meeting them after he got off work. 

She smiled to herself as Alex hummed quietly. Although she was reluctant to accompany Alex on the date, she was worried about meeting John. She wasn’t like Eliza. Her little sister showed affection with hugs, warm baked food, and kisses on the cheek. Angelica was the opposite. 

Not that she DIDN’T show love, but her affection was quieter. 

She was protective. She refused to let the ones she loved get hurt, and although some would call her distant- Angelica knew that she would do anything for the people she cared for. 

Angelica looked over at Alex as they stopped at the stoplight. He was smiling to himself. 

God, she prayed this went well. 

X 

Angelica had never met John except for the one time he had actually elbowed Alex in the face... But she could have killed him. 

She couldn’t say that she had never been late in her life. She wasn’t chronically tardy, like Peggy was- but she had been late before. 

But fifteen minutes late? 

She could have screamed. 

Worst of all, Alex refused to go inside until John got there. He didn’t want to get a seat, just in case John arrived and couldn’t see them through the window. Angelica respected her friend’s wishes, even if she could see her breath and the chill made her wrap her arms tighter around herself. 

She tried not to look at her friend’s face. She also tried not to look at the flowers he had happily picked out before arriving to the café. But she couldn’t help but look over when she heard him sigh, and she could have actually murdered John Laurens. 

She closed her eyes. She knew she would have to be the one to ask just how long they were going to wait around for this kid to show up... 

There was a nudge at her shoulder. She turned to look at Alex, and although he wasn’t crying- she knew that he was heartbroken. 

“I’m sorry.” He signed. 

Now she could have cried. She shook her head, and pulled him close. “Don’t be sorry. It isn’t your fault.” She responded. 

“I’m too much to handle.” He signed slowly. 

Angelica clenched her jaw, and shook her head. She grabbed a hold of his hands before he could continue. “You are not too much to handle. People are just weak.” She replied. 

“Alex!” A voice yelled. 

Angelica looked over Alex’s shoulder, and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. There was a curly haired man running towards them, and she could tell just by looking at him that he had actually ran to get there. 

She tapped on Alex’s shoulder, and pointed. He turned and grinned when he saw John. 

“Alex...” John breathed. “I am so sorry. M-My car was out of gas so I had to get a ride here. Well, I mean first I had to go home. I am so sorry. I totally understand if you’re super pissed- I get it.” 

“Kid, you are talking way too fast for me to sign.” Angelica spoke up with a chuckle. She could see Alex frantically trying to read his lips. She drew his attention to her and translated. “He’s very sorry. He’s a HUGE mess.” 

Alex snorted and nodded, but with the smile he gave John, Angelica knew that he really did like this goof. 

“Shall we go in?” Angelica shivered, signing so Alex didn’t feel left out. “I suspect I’m entering the first stage of hypothermia.” 

X 

The café was a lot warmer, and Angelica felt happy to be in the heated restaurant instead of outside. The two chatted, as Angelica translated. It warmed her heart to see that, despite looking over at Angelica to understand, he didn’t act like Alex wasn’t there. 

Actually, he acted like Alex was the only one there. 

Every now and again, Alex would rub his ears against his shoulder- usually when the noise in the café got to be a little too loud. Angelica was tempted to remind Alex that he didn’t HAVE to wear the hearing aids if they were too uncomfortable. 

John actually beat her to it. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern. Alex turned to her for clarification. She translated. 

Alex closed his eyes before pointing to his ears. 

“It’s- uh- he wore hearing aids.” She explained. “He usually doesn’t wear them, and they’re super uncomfortable.” 

John looked confused. “Then why would he...” 

Angelica raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side. 

“Oh.” John said. "Oh! Hey...” 

He grabbed a hold of Alex’s hand. “You don’t have to wear them if they make you uncomfortable.” 

Angelica translated, with a small smile on her face. She almost couldn’t believe that she was planning this boys murder just thirty minutes ago. 

Alex’s eyes widened, and he looked at Angelica. 

“Go ahead.” She signed. 

He smiled before taking them out of his ears, and putting them into the pocket of his hoodie. He seemed to be a lot less uncomfortable as he turned back to John. 

Angelica felt a lot more comfortable as well, seeing him embracing himself instead of trying to change himself for someone. 

X 

Somewhere along the night, Alex stopped needing Angelica. Not that she complained. The two joked with each other (which Angelica translated), and Alex showed John all the naughty words in sign language (which Angelica, unfortunately, translated.), and the two giggled to themselves. 

When the food came, John had grabbed a hold of a napkin- and a pen he had found in his backpack. 

He had written something, gave the pen to Alex- who had written a response. 

They didn’t need Angelica to translate after that. 

She didn’t mind. She simply ate her meal and watched the two laugh over something that the other had written. Perhaps she should have been a bit aggravated that she could be studying for her finance exam... 

But as she watched John excitedly show Alex a sign that he had been working on- and Alex corrected him gently- she found that she wasn’t all that upset. 

They stayed almost until the café closed, and it was only when Angelica saw the exasperated waitress, did she tell the two boys that maybe they should get going. John and Alex didn’t see the waitress of course, as they were too focused on each other. 

Alex went up to the front to pay the bill, and Angelica and John were alone for the first time that entire night. 

“Don’t hurt him.” Angelica said suddenly. “He’s tougher than he looks, and the most stubborn kid you will ever meet... But he feels things more than he lets anyone know. So, don’t hurt him.” 

John looked her in the eyes and shook his head. “I won’t.” 

She believed him. 

She squeezed his shoulder, and Alex came back, putting the change in his pocket. 

“Something tells me that you don’t have a ride home, so you can ride with us.” Angelica smiled. “You really are a mess, Laurens.” 

She made sure to sign that last part so Alex would understand. He laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Alex grabbed a hold of John’s hand. 

It was the happiest Angelica had seen him in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! Thanks for reading and please leave me some good comments because they make me happy and make me want to write more!


End file.
